


Mistaken Mother

by camichats



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, F/F, Ficlet, Fluff, Getting Together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-31 06:58:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17844593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/camichats/pseuds/camichats
Summary: Clary's glad to find out that this beautiful woman is Max's sister, not mother.





	Mistaken Mother

"Your kid is so cute!" Clary said, watching the little boy scamper off with his newly made friends. 

His mother smirked, leaning back carelessly even as she kept a careful eye on him. She looked a little young to have a kid as old as Max, but looks could be deceiving-- just look at Jocelyn! People thought they were siblings more often than not. "Yeah, full disclosure he's not my kid. He's my little brother." 

Clary frowned. Max was around six, and this woman was at  _ least _ twenty. "What's the age gap there if you don't mind my asking?" 

"Sixteen years." She shrugged, and Clary tried not to stare now that the chances of her being taken were significantly lowered. Clary  _ doubted _ she was single looking like that, but it was much safer territory than having a kid. "He was our parent's way of trying to save their marriage." Clary didn't know what her face did, but the other woman nodded and went, "Yeah," in a very understanding tone. "I'm Izzy by the way." She held out her hand with a smile, and there was nothing in the universe that could stop Clary from taking it. 

"Clary." 

"So Clary, are you seeing anyone?" 

"That depends, is this a come-on or polite conversation? Cause if it's polite conversation, then yes, I am dating my very gay best friend despite the fact that he's living with his boyfriend." 

Izzy laughed, looking both amused and delighted. "It was a bit of both. How do you feel about burritos?" 

"Love them." 

"Wanna get lunch with us? I know a great place." 

Clary's grin widened. "I'd love to. Let me just text my friend and let him know." 

"The gay best friend living with his boyfriend?" 

"You'll learn pretty quickly that I only have the one friend." 


End file.
